


Many Happy Returns

by hurinhouse



Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M, implied dub/con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurinhouse/pseuds/hurinhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knows a man better than his wife?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Many Happy Returns

"How did you get him in here?" 

"Oh, he happened to be a bit dizzy after lunch -"

"Happened to be?" He tries not to sound too harsh; she's brimming with pride.

" - and since our only bathroom is right across the hall..." Peter can imagine it wasn't hard to steer Neal into the bedroom after that. He doesn't appear very lucid. No wonder El had requested sending Neal ahead in a cab when Peter said his meeting be late. He'd assumed it was Neal's palate needed for the new caterer's fare.

Smooth muscle writhes leisurely, unwittingly across the soft satin sheets that El must have bought that morning. If Neal was aware, he'd be mortified that it's Peter's "ugly" ties that bind him to each bedpost. Of course, if he was aware, it wouldn't be style he'd be panicked over. Peter has to tighten his hold on the door frame at the thought and tries to keep his desire in check for a moment more. Safety first.

"El, what did you give him?"

"Nothing that'll hurt him. Carrie assured me it's not at all dangerous."

"Remind me not to fill our prescriptions at her pharmacy again."

Peter takes in the hazy blue eyes, curious, staring up at the colors dancing across the ceiling. A wind chime above their bed… sometimes he wonders if El knows Neal better than Peter does. 

"How out of it is he?"

"He'll enjoy all of it and won't remember any of it. He'll still be your oblivious puppy at the office tomorrow, Peter. I promise."

There must be a cock ring beneath the bow, Peter surmises, considering how rigid Neal's length is, stretching up toward his belly. A blue bow rather than red. El's always been good at making gift wrap aesthetically pleasing. 

She kisses Peter, leads him toward the bed. "Happy birthday, Hon."

 


End file.
